


Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing

by giraffingallday



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, References to Drugs, Undercover, idk what tags to use okay, no burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffingallday/pseuds/giraffingallday
Summary: Gavin is sent undercover to infiltrate a potential source of red ice. He meets Leo, and they do not click.Weird then, how quickly they fall for each other._Or, the Gavin/Leo enemies to lovers no one asked for but I'm providing anyway





	1. ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> my disclaimer is that i know very little about hard drugs, drug dealing, and police work  
> who left me in charge of this fic

“Reed! Get your ass in here.” Arguably his least favourite thing to hear in the morning – right after _Good morning Gavin!_ From that stubbornly cheerful bitch of an android Anderson always had at his heel. He’d put up with the thing since it got its own _rights_ , so he shouldn’t be in trouble, but fuck, maybe he found a way.

Being that he could already be on Fowler’s shitlist – Gavin decided to approach the office in a reasonable manner. He pushed the door open so hard it smacked the glass wall and didn’t bother to shut it behind him before slouching down in one of the chairs in front of the captain’s desk and unceremoniously kicking his heels up onto the free chair beside him. The glare that formed on Fowler’s face at the act was unparalleled to, well, any of the looks Gavin had gotten before.

“You think you could act like you’re at work just once?” His boss sighed and leaned forward in his chair, pushing a file across his desk. Gavin picked it up and the label read _Red Ice – Forest Park Ring_ , his interest was definitely peaked. A quick flip through told him it was a heavy case indeed, finally something to do with his day that was more interesting than another fucking drug deal turned murder. “We think the group of dealers out there are the main connection to a big supplier for a lot of people around the city – it’s an undercover gig, get to know them, earn some trust, figure out who’s putting all this _shit_ in our city. You’ve got the thick skin for it; long as you’re not gonna go picking fights.”

Right, combative Reed, better make sure he knows the leash is on. Gavin scoffed and closed the file, self righteous look on his face as he lifted his chin, “How long?”

“Couple months at least. You’ll be moving, can’t risk getting caught and losing this.”

“No roaches.” Last time he did something like this, staying in a rundown studio, he woke up with a fucking cockroach – his least favorite kind of cock – on his face. “And can you get them to ease up a bit on the fucking food budget? Believe it or not some of your employees like to eat.” He was loud enough with the door open that every bot in the place heard him, but a quick glance through the wall showed him what he was looking for; the ugly glare from Hank and the briefest flash of red on Connor’s temple before it stabilized to blue again. He snorted a little to himself, deviants were so fucking sensitive.

Fowler raised a brow but relented, “Can’t you pretend you’re a goddamn professional Gavin. Get out of my office I’ll have someone email you the details, take the file.”

That just about settled it. Years of working on the force and keeping his disciplinary file shockingly clear despite his temper and he got rewarded with a run-down one bedroom in a scarcely populated neighbourhood where the median income didn’t even meet the poverty line. He dropped his bag and wrinkled his nose at the stench of the place – disgusting.

It was a shitty apartment, typical for the area, one big room to make up the kitchen and living room, then two doors to get to the bathroom and the bedroom. Furniture was brought in a month ago to keep people from asking questions when Reed finally showed up, so the air was stale and dust settled on nearly every surface. A scowl formed on Gavin’s brow and he muttered about his situation while forcing the frosted windows open so he could let in some air. He found some basics for cleaning – a broom, mop and bucket, duster – and resigned himself to keeping the place somewhat decent for his reluctant stay. Fucking hell he liked the work but he hated the downtime.

Cleaning went quick, distracted by his usual internal bitching and the grand event he made out of lining all the drains in the house with pesticides. The bedroom was fine – new-ish mattress and a package of sheets for him to put on it. This time the pillows didn’t have any stains, he would even go so far as to say Fowler actually listened to what he’d said for fucking once. When he was down cleaning he pulled open the fridge and genuinely let out a laugh. It was generously stocked with one case of beer and a fat envelope with a sticky note on it; _Money for the week, will send more, check briefing before you pig out – Captain Fowler_.

He grabbed the envelope and peered in before his eyebrows hiked up, his requests were being entertained. He popped open a beer and dug the briefing out of his bag before settling on the slightly stained but not overly disgusting couch in the middle of the living room.

Some of the money was for buying drugs, his in was with a kid named Leo Manfred. Gavin knew him, they’d never met, but he was the famous painter’s son. Drug dealer too, fucking rich kids are addicted to instant gratification. Basic plan was, Gavin was going to hang out at a bar the kid hung around until he showed up, then he gets the brat to sell him some red ice on the regular so he can rack up some trust. Typical infiltration, easy work. All Gavin had to do was keep from giving Leo a busted lip.

He took his time – he arrived early so he’d have time to spread his work out and get in the mind set. It had been a long time since he was a street rat.

Eventually Gavin grew restless and the town went dark. He wasn’t, like, he wasn’t _scared_ , but the place was close to a ghost town, and he wasn’t able to carry his gun undercover, so he kept his head down until the people he saw were more drunkards and stupid college kids with an apparent death wish and less drugged up addicts muttering to themselves against buildings and digging through trashcans. This whole mission would be pointless if he got himself killed – maybe that’s why they didn’t send Connor and his magic adaptable personality; he had a fucking _gift_ when it came to dying.

The bar was sleazier than he expected for a rich kid to frequent. Stunk of piss and too much spilled beer; there was a dart board on the wall but no darts, made Gavin cough out a laugh to think of what story was behind that decision. He walked up to the bar, not paying mind to the other patrons – seeking out Leo immediately was an obvious red flag. “What’d’ya want.” The bartender was fat and sweaty and Gavin’s fake smile was ruined with a sneer.

“Beer.” He turned to lean sideways against the bar while his gracious host placed one down for him on the counter, no napkin underneath so there was a sweat ring. Gavin placed the money on the counter – no tip – and the bar tender muttered _asshole_ before walking to talk to another customer. He took a slow sip, eyeing the other people around, kept his gaze dead when a too skinny girl tried to make eyes at him, felt his lip quirk up when she looked away dejectedly; then he saw Leo. His fucking luck he’d have to start working right away.

Leo Manfred was... it would suffice to say Gavin was already dreading the time they’d have to spend together. His clothes looked expensive and fairly new, but they were already winkled and work on the edges from mistreatment, he had bags under his eyes that were so big Gavin should’ve used them to pack for his move, and he walked with an unsteady sway, twitching a little. Craving a hit.

He watched as Leo clapped hands with the guy at the bar, but he was too far away to hear what they were saying. He got too caught up with his staring and Leo noticed, regarded him with disinterest, and approached. _Nice Gavin, you’re a real fucking enigma._

He didn’t know what to say yet, and almost felt relieved when Leo only gave him a once over and a scoff before brushing past him into the backroom. His eyebrows hiked up, “Fucking brat.” And tried to glance at what was behind the door when it swung open. He couldn’t see anything shady from a glance. Bartender was probably the customer here. Leo was in there for only a few minutes before he came out looking pissed, and caught Gavin’s eye immediately. Gavin had made himself slouch more, pushed up one of his sleeves and wiped the condensation on his bottle onto his brow so he looked sweaty; the purple under his eyes added to his shift in appearance, not big enough to look deliberate.

“Keep your eyes to yourself. If I wanna get fucked by an old guy I’ll at least find someone who can pay.” Even Leo’s _voice_ was bitchy; Gavin would’ve knocked him out right there if it wasn’t for this stupid job.

Instead, he laughed and pushed himself off the bar, making sure to waver a little, “Nah man, I was, uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck, tried to look nervous when he lowered his voice, “You’re Leo right? I heard you sell? I’m new in town, trying to make some connections.”

Understanding ghosted over Leo’s expression – he bought it – and he nodded, jerking his head to the front door. Gavin followed.

Outside the cool air made the fake sweat on his forehead colder and he shivered. Leo didn’t talk to him while they walked and paranoid thoughts questioned if this was safe. Eventually they turned off into an alley and Gavin glanced around briefly to make sure no one else was waiting for them. Leo rattled off prices to him and Gavin dug some cash out of his pocket, “Can I get your number?”

“Shit, you really were checking me out.” Leo sounded pissed but took a step back and Gavin realized a little belatedly that he had a fair bit of bulk and a good inch or two on the kid.

“I meant for next time I need to pick up.” Gavin took a step forward and smiled a little bit, picking at him, “You look scared kid.”

Leo’s expression hardened and he stepped forward a little, “I’m not scared asshole. Give me your phone.” Easy enough, call him out and Leo’ll try to prove himself, noted. Probably came with the ‘daddy didn’t love me enough’ complex these kids always got. Gavin pulled the phone he’d been given out of his pocket and opened it. Leo texted himself so they had each added and shrugged, “There. What’s your name?”

 _Shit, what was his name? The one fucking detail you have to get right Gavin you fucking **dick**_ **.** _Oh. That could work._ “Uh, it’s Richard.”

Leo laughed and nodded to himself, pushing Gavin’s phone back into his hand. “Obviously, see ya _Dick_.” And with that he left.

Gavin was going to kill him.


	2. ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck androids then, cheers man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont lie to u,,, this took as long as it did bc im rewatching parks n rec and i didnt want to do anything else
> 
> welcome to my fic i do No Burn only

They stuck to a simple enough pattern, Gavin got better at acting like a junkie and Leo never questioned him buying regularly – he said he was new in town, Leo was probably more than happy to have a new customer lining his pockets. They both knew they didn’t like each other, or at least there was some level of tension that made him leave every interaction pacing in a rage. He couldn’t wait for this whole operation to be over so he could see the brat in cuffs.

After a month of frying his brain with bad TV and filing away bags of red ice as evidence, Gavin was ready to just fucking go for it and try to get Leo to make him a dealer so he could start tracing back to the source, when he heard his fake phone buzz on the kitchen counter. A text from Leo.

_ from Leo: u said ur new round here right?? _

_ to Leo: yeah _

_ from Leo: just come over next time u wanna pick up _

_ from Leo: Sent Location _

_ to Leo: Was gonna text u, k if I just come now? _

_ from Leo: yeah just don’t take long i don’t have all fucking day _

What a goddamn brat. Gavin locked the phone and sat back down on his couch, turning on the television. The news was on, and he was so disinterested that he decided to sit back and watch it for an hour before heading out.

When he got to Leo’s place he was more surprised than he should be, it was out of the neighborhood and pretty decent – daddy’s money. He rang the bell beside Leo’s name and glanced up when a red light turned on above him, a camera; he waved a little apathetically and the door buzzed loudly to let him in. Inside was just as nice as the outside was. Gavin never really understood why nice apartment buildings put couches in the lobby. People with this kind of money didn’t hang out in communal spaces like that.

The inside was a little bit of a maze, designed for fashion over function, and he spent a few minutes staring at the map before he managed to figure out how to get to Leo’s apartment. When he’d finally found it he knocked, and Leo opened the door shortly after. It was strange to see him in his own place, no coat or hat to hide that he was really just skinny and small. The wear of drugs was more apparent without all the bulk to hide behind. It softened him.

“Come in, leave your jacket wherever.” Leo turned away from the open door to walk back in. Without the kid’s eyes on him Gavin wrinkled his nose in a bit of disgust while he entered, it wasn’t a  _ mess  _ but it wasn’t exactly tidy either, a distinct lack of organization. Leo had his possessions scattered around; dirty socks by the couch where he’d probably taken them off, an empty coat closet and a coat covered armchair, television on some sci-fi channel playing a show about Mars colonization.

“You asking me to make myself comfortable? I thought I was here to pick up.” Gavin pulled his coat off anyway, letting it drop on the couch and leaving his shoes on, the floors weren’t exactly clean. Leo shrugged and dropped to the couch, Gavin followed suit, stiff where he sat.  _ So this was his job now, babysitting. _

“You’re real weird, Dick. No one around here seems to know you. Not even at Jack’s.” Jack’s was the bar they had met at, the piss and drunkard ridden hole in the wall that locals seemed to hold dear for a reason Reed couldn’t fathom.

Gavin opened his mouth to bark out something defensive but caught himself. His name was Richard – that wasn’t a full insult.  _ God _ he hated this brat, but he needed him too, so he had to be nice; it was enough to make him sick. “I keep to myself. Is that a fucking problem?” Yeah, nice.

Leo let out an annoyed breath and dropped his head back against the couch for a moment before pushing himself up. He disappeared and came back later with two beers in his hand, passing one to Gavin, “You’re such a fucking crab man. Not having friends is weird.” He shrugged, and didn’t sit down again, instead wandering around his own living room with that unsteadiness that seemed ever present in his gait; Gavin took a sip of the beer.

“So what, you want me to be your friend? Believe it or not we aren’t exactly chummy.”

“We’re both angry, way I see it is at least we have something in common.” Leo turned to face Gavin, leaning against the little cabinet he’d been messing with – it looked purposeless, just a piece of furniture to keep the large room from looking too empty; there was a picture frame but it was facedown, like Leo didn’t like seeing whatever was in it.

Gavin rose an eyebrow, didn’t say anything but gave a shrug that seemed good enough for Leo, who nodded and came to sit back down on the couch. “Fine, let’s be friends. I’m not gonna talk about the weather.” He kinda spat the words, downing half his beer before pointing it at Leo, “Or politics. No one likes my politics and I don’t wanna kick your ass because you think I need to be more liberal.”

Leo laughed, like, genuinely. It was weird, he looked tired and kind of sick all the time, but when he laughed he looked good. Not like, Jesus, not like  _ good _ just, better. More human. “I hate androids. Like so fucking much.” He was still laughing when he said it – hating androids had become so fucking controversial, a taboo belief, and Gavin started laughing too.

“Shit really?” Leo nodded, Gavin laughed again, “Fuck androids then, cheers man.” They clicked bottles and then both downed the rest of theirs.

They ended up in the kitchen, both a couple beers in and feeling more relaxed. Leo seemed like a whiny drunk, Gavin usually only got angry – or horny – but it wasn’t too insufferable with the buzz of alcohol in his veins. Leo’s whining turned to his father; Gavin could’ve called that from a mile away.

“-he like, doesn’t give a  _ shit _ about me except for when I fuck up y’know?” Leo was leaning on the island Gavin had sat himself at, across from the detective and talking like he really had something to say. Gavin sat back in his seat and raised an eyebrow, he was half interested, “And he’s got that  _ stupid _ fucking android son of his.  _ Markus _ , fucking thing always outdid me. I thought it was bad enough that it did everything perfect, then when it fucked up and started a whole damn revolution, he was  _ proud _ ? What the fuck, like, shit, I’ll just keep fucking up then. It’s what he expects anyway. I won’t be good enough for that dick until I bleed blue.” He huffed everything he said, like he was throwing a fit. Gavin started laughing, like  _ really _ laughing this time, head back while he snorted.

“ _ Dude _ you gotta chill out – who gives a shit about parents, they all fuck up. Let him fawn over the bot. Way I see it, you get a ton of cash and a free apartment, then no one breathes down your neck about what you get up to, right?” It made sense. It made so  _ much _ fucking sense. He was right, but Leo looked pissed drunk off a couple beers.

“No! He’s my fucking  _ dad, _ Rick. He didn’t even talk to me until I was sixteen, like he could show up and just have a son. My mom used to tell me about how smart he was, he was my  _ idol _ man, I was so proud to be Carl Manfred’s kid even though I’d never met him – he was so smart and important I thought like, he must care. But he fucking doesn’t.” Scratch whiny, Leo was on the verge of weepy. It was pathetic but. Sad.

Call him sentimental, Gavin grew up with a big family, it gave him an alpha complex sure, but he knew how to comfort someone, “Nah c’mon, fuck him man. He doesn’t deserve your time.” He leaned forward, dropped his arms onto the counter, “Honestly, his paintings kinda suck.” He had to hold in his smile when Leo laughed, gave up and let himself grin when he dropped his head into his arms to laugh harder.

“They do right? I have better shit than him.” Leo was still laughing, but Gavin’s interest had peaked.

“You paint?”

Leo stiffened a little, then, ambitions lowered, shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. When he came back he had a book in his hand with a plain black cover, “I draw actually, go ahead. But don’t say anything.” He took a seat, keeping an empty stool between them and propping his feet up flat on it, knees bent, then pushed the book towards Gavin.

He flicked through – Leo really could draw. They were good, realistic and accurate, the right kind of artsy, pages filled with different faces and hands and feet, all in different poses - practice. Occasionally he saw the remains of a page torn out along the binding; he couldn’t help the curiosity for what was on those pages, but pushed it aside to keep looking, he didn’t comment on the images, not even when he found one page, all features that didn’t come into a complete image. They were like jumbled thoughts. A red ice pipe, the dart board from Jack’s, a hand – weathered from lack of care but not old – and a nose, with a scar over it. Gavin’s hand and nose. He turned the page and didn’t say anything.

When he finished Leo took the book back and went to put it away, he took long enough that Gavin pushed himself out of his seat and wandered to the living room; Leo was messing with a music player he’d attached his phone to, he looked up when Gavin came in but didn’t say anything, instead tapped something on his phone and stood when music started pouring from the speakers, “We killed our own fucking party.” He shrugged; the way he walked almost looked like dancing with music on, like he wasn’t wavering because he was always high and instead trying to keep beat with the music. It made him look like a terrible fucking dancer.

They ended up standing in front of each other, nodding their heads to the music, then swaying to the beat. Then, kind of half dancing, little shuffles of feet like they were adjusting their stance, like they were afraid to admit they wanted to enjoy it. A misstep from Leo had his foot jerking to kick Gavin in the shin, making him lose his balance while trying to grab the sore area of his leg, he looked up when Leo started laughing and, fuck it, he was a little drunk too, Gavin joined in. They went on after that to actually dance, both kind of sloppy and lacking a distinct  _ skill _ of any kind for the activity; just head bopping and swinging their feet around, trying to see how close they could get to the other’s ankles before someone got hurt.

It didn’t take much time for Gavin to feel several bruises threaten to start forming right there on his fucking ankles – Leo wasn’t one for coordination. Not wanting to kill the fun for the sake of saving himself more ugly purple bruises, Gavin swung his foot out, catching Leo behind the knee, and pulling sharply so he’d fall to his back. What he didn’t expect was for Leo to scramble, trying to catch himself by grabbing onto Gavin’s shirt and hauling him down with him.

When they hit the ground Leo’s breath rushed out of him from the impact, Gavin managed to catch himself with a hand on the ground, up by Leo’s head. They both froze, and Gavin looked, unblinking, at Leo’s face while the kid stared back. Leo had brown eyes, and brown hair, and smooth clear skin. He was kind of pretty.  _ Shut up shut up shutupshutup. _

“There’s a party on Friday. You should come.” Leo sounded weird, winded from the impact and... distracted by something.  _ Shutupshutup. _

Gavin shrugged, “Alright.”

Leo nodded, and didn’t move, he just kept fucking  _ looking _ . Like there was something to see.

_ Shut up. _

Gavin pushed up, sat on the floor next to the kid. He had to turn his face to look at a blank wall when Leo stayed lying down, turning his head to still watch Gavin.

_ Fuck. Shut up. _

Gavin’s ears were hot but he wasn’t fucking  _ blushing _ , not like Leo was at least. “I should head out.”

“Okay.” Leo spoke softly, fuck Reed was speaking softly too. He hated soft moments, they were too vulnerable. “Hey Rick-”

_ Fuck fuck. Stop. _

Gavin stood up and grabbed his coat. He left before Leo had chance to finish.

When he got home he realized he’d never bought any drugs from Leo while he was there.

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i really appreciate your feedback it means the world to me!


	3. ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party, that means Gavin doesn't actually get drunk to excuse his actions and someone's gonna do something stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished parks n rec but now im back on my supernatural bs bc im thinkin about an au  
> i hope yall like this anyway!! this chapter is really cliche but these boys r tacky

Believe it or not, all the shit Gavin was managing to get himself into with Leo didn’t change the fact that this was his _job_. A job that required him to make scheduled check-ins with Captain Fowler.

Being far from the precinct and just generally lazy, Reed has managed to convince him to do it over a video call – no one had been to his pretend home, they’d be no way it could be bugged, and if he was bugged then location didn’t matter very much at all. Leo was too much of a fucking idiot to sneak a wire onto him.

There was a period of waiting with setting up the call, shuffling, the captain’s face far too close to his camera, Connor’s voice while he taught him to pinch and drag for full screen and that double tapping was dead, Hank hollering in the doorway about needing to leave, Connor saying _something_ placating, and then, finally, a clear stable image looking back at him.

“Detective Reed! Tell me something good, you’ve been at a standstill for weeks.” Fowler squinted at the screen, rubbing a hand over his face; he looked exhausted – probably busier with one of his best detectives gone. Gavin let his own assumptions feed his ego, sitting back comfortably and shrugging.

“I might have something.” He watched Fowler perk up at his words, grinning to himself, “The kid invited me to a party, hopefully I’ll be able to bridge out some more connections, but if nothing else, being in his social circle will build more trust. I could probably get him to let me deal.” His smile only grew when Fowler sat back and clapped his hands together; this time he was the one to make his precinct proud, his turn to be the goddamn hero.

“This only sounds like good news Reed, I’m ending our call here, if there’s bad news, keep it to yourself, you’re doing great. Bye.” Gavin didn’t even get to return with a goodbye of his own before the call ended; figures Fowler knew how to do that part for himself.

With the call over, Gavin let himself flop to lie across the couch, basking in the glow of a job well done. Sure, he still had a lot of work to do before the case was over, but he’d made progress, that was the important part. He’d didn’t even have any bad news to mess with it; it really was all good news. Well fuck, this called for a drink.

Good thing he had a party to get to.

Leo had texted him the address three separate times, as if once wasn’t enough, and picked at him for being too prideful to accept a ride, _for the environment dick, get ur head out of ur ass_. Right, because Gavin was the one with misaligned morals. He’d been faithfully ignoring his other texts, Leo going on about some nonsense that Gavin was going to be too old for the party, a simple, banter they’d fallen far too easily into the routine of. Ignoring him was half the fun, and the fun was half the reason he did it – the other half was the fact that he’d spent thirty goddamn minutes trying to figure out what the fuck to wear to a party and hadn’t bothered to look at his phone.

He thought about mimicking Leo’s style, but the blazer and sunglasses look was too rich boy for anyone but Leo to manage, it made Gavin look like a prick. Yeah, it made Leo look like a prick too, but he was a prick. Gavin was an asshole and he thought the difference was important. Eventually he settled on something familiar, a t-shirt, his jacket, and jeans. The same thing he wore every other day and the perfect way to keep from standing out for any of the wrong reasons.

The place was in the neighborhood – a good sign if he wanted to make connections – a shitty little house practically moving with the music pounding from inside. It made Gavin feel like a teenager to walk up, the party was in full swing, some people had spilled out onto the front lawn, and he lingered around on the grass looking like a complete dumbass without any clue what to do with himself.

“Hey Dick.” Leo slapped him on the back and smiled, he had two drinks in his hand so Gavin took one without asking. Leo, clearly a few drinks in, gave a little whoop in response and caught Gavin’s elbow, “Come inside! You gotta meet everyone!” He walked them into the place like he was the fucking host; Gavin downed his drink in the time it took them to get from the lawn to the kitchen.

Kitchens were Reed’s favorite place to be during a party, he wasn’t one for dancing but he liked the social aspect, and kitchens were good places to start fights, you never knew if someone was gonna go for something to use as a weapon. It kept things interesting.

 _This_ kitchen, however, was fucking disgusting, dirty dishes and an overflowing garbage can and mud on the floors from people walking around with their shoes on. Maybe he really was a high school party. He could hear his brother’s voice already, teasing and cocky as always, _When did you get so old Gav? Loosen up, it’s a party!_ He shook the thought off; he hadn’t talked to that dick for over a decade. Instead, he refocused on the party, Leo had left his side to chat with someone, but the way they were talking was... strange. They were leaning close to each other, voices lowered enough to make sure they were the only ones hearing each other over the music; the guy put a hand on Leo’s bicep and Gavin’s gut churned with something unpleasant, _not_ jealousy, no fucking way.

But then he noticed that Leo didn’t just pull out of the grip, he jerked out of it roughly, his expression looked nervous. Downing his drink in a few moments didn’t do wonders for Gavin’s ability to pay attention but he tried to anyway, the guy looked like a total douche, hat backwards like it was the 2010’s and a _graphic tee_ that clung to him, he wasn’t even that fit, it just looked like his shirt was too small. He was crowding Leo back against the counter slowly, just a careful walk forward to push him back, and he looked _angry_. A second look made Gavin realize Leo didn’t look nervous, he was trying to look angry, his mouth was moving fast enough that it was clear he was telling the guy off but Leo looked scared.

Kitchens were great places to get into a fight.

“This douche bothering you?” He sauntered up to the two of them and barked it in his cop voice, rougher and lower than his own, a little angrier. The cop voice always gave him such a fucking power rush.

Leo looked over and hid his relief with a scowl, “I can handle myself.”

“We’re having a fucking conversation; you got a problem with that?” Leo had barely managed to finish his snarky reply before Douche stepped into Gavin’s space and spoke, feathers ruffled.

Gavin gave a little huff of a laugh, cocking his head to the side, he smirked, “No no, I love a good conversation. Why don’t you fill me in?” He thought he was being rather funny, Douche didn’t agree.

“Get the fuck out of my business before _we_ have a problem.” He pushed a hand against Gavin’s chest, making him take a step back. This was something about that that just felt so demeaning, made his blood boil.

Gavin took a step forward again, basically standing on the guy’s toes, “Looks like we already fucking do.” He said the words with enough venom that they’d no doubt do the trick, but this guy was so _annoying_ , worse than Leo, so he spit in his face too.

It was almost as satisfying as the quick right hook he received to his cheek in response.

The whole room, which had already quieted down a bit to see what this new guy was trying to achieve by pressing his luck, fell silent. Gavin felt something hot where he got hit and looked up to see a glint of red on the guy’s ring. Yeah, his fucking _ring_ , who wore rings anymore? Was it not 2039? Was this a retro party or something? “Be smart and stay down.” Yeah, he wasn’t gonna do that.

Gavin stood and the guy looked ready to swing again, Leo was watching them, he almost looked amused. What a fucking kid man. Before Douche had a chance to act Gavin drove his fist forward, there was a satisfying crunch where his fist collided with his nose; the guy grunted roughly when his head jerked back and then again when Gavin shoved his chest so he fell to the ground. It was almost clinical at this point, the way Gavin dropped to one knee beside the guy and grabbed his arm, yanking it up and over his leg and jerking it down harshly, the responding pop and snap sounds from his shoulder were followed with a howl from Douche and Gavin smiled, patting him on the chest, “It’s okay buddy, be smart and stay down.”

He stood, and Douche kept wailing like a fucking child on the ground, he probably didn’t even break anything important. Leo was on him in a second, “You fucking idiot I said I could handle it.” He was shoving Gavin, pushing him to the bathroom, “C’mon that ring probably had fucking AIDs on it.” The party resumed, not interested in post fight cleanup, but Gavin still smiled and waved to no one like he was royalty on the way.

“Jesus Christ you’re such a fucking asshole.” Leo had instructed him to sit on the edge of the tub before rooting around the cupboard under the sink for any kind of first aid kit. He got toilet paper and a bottle of peroxide. “Why would you fucking do that?”

Gavin laughed, shrugging while he watched Leo work, “I just like fights, that douche had it coming.” Leo let out a slow breath, clearly annoyed, and wet some of the paper, pressing it to Gavin’s jaw to clean where the blood has gone gummy on his skin. “I can do this you know. He barely touched me.”

“Let me do it.” Leo’s voice was firm and Gavin’s lifted his eyebrows but said nothing else, letting it go. After a while Leo gave up trying to clean Gavin’s face with some shitty folded up one ply and sat on the floor, leaning back against the cupboard, Gavin went to sit beside him, Leo looked like he wanted to say something so he waited quietly, rubbing his shirt against his cheek and cursing to find it was still bleeding, “He’s my ex.”

“No fucking way.” Gavin was laughing, _seriously_? “That’s your fucking type? Dickwad from 2012?” He was still chuckling even when Leo looked put off, it was near impossible to imagine Leo getting lovey dovey with that guy. Nah, Leo was a total pussy; he needed someone to take care of him, that guy was just a show off. No wonder they were exes.

Leo was still drunk, and he just shrugged and fiddled with the toilet roll, “What do you care?” He looked up after he said it, like it was challenge. Gavin was too damn sober for the look he gave him.

“I don’t. Just thought it was funny.”

“Yeah well it’s not. I never should’ve dated him; he won’t leave the fuck alone.” He smirked suddenly, reconsidering what he said, “Well, he might now.”

Gavin had basically sobered up from the adrenaline, he wasn’t even tipsy enough to do what he was about to do. So why on goddamn Earth did he do it anyway? He leaned closer, just a fraction of an inch, just enough that they could both tell but they wouldn’t say anything, he let his smirk soften, he let his voice drop, he let himself do all the things that made this a very, very, stupid idea, “Then maybe you should be thanking me?”

Now, Gavin wasn’t _overly_ confident, but he figured Leo would take the hint and go for it. Or give him a black eye. Whichever. He didn’t think he would soften like he did, eyes wide and smile just barely there, like he didn’t even realize he was smiling, he didn’t think he would only tilt his chin up and wait for Gavin to make the first move.

Being a detective, it was very important to make the right decision in moments like these, Gavin knew that kissing Leo was not the right decision.

Gavin kissed Leo.

It was gentle until it wasn’t, just a brush of their lips, like he wasn’t sure what exactly the moment called for, but Leo seemed to decide for himself, kissing back in earnest, opening up for Gavin like they had any reason to trust each other. Before he knew it Leo was on his lap and there where hands in his hair and Leo’s heavy breath in his mouth while he slipped one hand up the back of his shirt and dipped the edge of his fingers under the edge of his pants, relishing in the gasp it got him while he delved to feel out the soft expanse of his skin.

His lips wandered as freely as his hands, and Leo was so fucking _nice_ to explore, rich growing up meant he was well groomed and well kept, he smelled good, almost sweet though Gavin knew he’d never admit it, and he was _soft_ , even the scruff along his jaw didn’t itch as much as it tickled, too gentle to even really be called scruff. He was unashamed of the noises he made too, breathy little huffs that fell from his lips when Gavin dipped his head to suck and bite a hickey into the plush skin just under his jaw. It was messy, wet and biting and he licked the spot after it bloomed dark red. Leo’s sweat was salty and gross and Gavin never wanted to taste anything else than what he’d been allowed in this dirty bathroom at a house party.

After touching and tasting for too long Leo finally rocked against him, practically panting and said, “Fuck, Rick, can we get out of here?” And it hit him.

What the fuck was he _doing_? The kid didn’t even know his real name. Leo was his only connection into a crime ring he was responsible for taking down. And they were making out in a bathroom like fucking teenagers.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Shit._ ” Leo clued in fast enough that Gavin wasn’t swearing over how bad he wanted to agree. He was off his lap so quickly you’d think Gavin burned him, and the look on his face suggested _betrayal_ , face red and mouth tight as he tried to collect himself. “I can’t do this. What am I fucking _doing_?”

“Fuck you. You’re such a fucking dick.” Leo’s words were ice cold but his voice shook, Gavin ignored everything his wanted to do and tried pitifully to convince himself the tremor was there because rich kids never liked being told no.

“I have to fucking go. Holy shit. Fuck.” He didn’t stay for a moment longer; he left quickly with his head down, passed through the kitchen and noticed someone had cleaned his blood off the floor.

When he got home he paced, cursing and then giving in and punching the wall, just to get some of this fucking _feeling_ out. His knuckles bled from the impact and he thought about the first aid kit in his bathroom, he needed to clean himself up, the cut on his face and now his knuckles needing cleaning and patching. He had to take care of himself.

He got himself a beer and let his knuckles bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always this is the part where i BEG for feedback bc i love u all and i love to know what u think!!!
> 
> also feel free to scream w me on [tumblr!](https://fkin-androids.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! Feedback means a lot to me  
> Also feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](https://fkin-androids.tumblr.com/) i dont bite!


End file.
